Life to Life
by Kitty O
Summary: Morgana called up Merlin to tell him. "Apparently, this is the last reincarnation." Modern reincarnation fic, not usually my thing. Some slight Arwen, some Mergana.
1. Chapter 1

"Throw me a bottle of water, Merlin," gasped Arthur as he came into his apartment, trying to catch his breath. His shirt stuck to him, wet with sweat, and he fanned himself with his hand.

Merlin turned around, grabbing a water bottle from the counter of the kitchenette and tossing it at Arthur. The blond caught it and screwed off the top, downing the contents.

Once he finished, he looked up at Merlin. "What're you doing here?" he asked, opening the fridge and peering inside. Empty. Well, he _was_ a college student…

"Morgana called me," Merlin said. "She had another nightmare."

"She called you instead of her therapist." Arthur grabbed the mustard bottle and studied it, decided he couldn't eat it, and put it back. Looking at Merlin, he queried, "She remembered?"

"Yeah, she was nearly in tears, poor thing," said Merlin. "She kept trying to apologize again. She insisted that she'll stay good this life."

"She says that every life."

"Maybe she will this time. She did apologize…"

"She is nice," said Arthur. "Maybe it'll be one of those lives where she doesn't stay evil very long before coming back to our side. Those are always the easiest."

Merlin nodded. "That's not why she called, though."

"Why did she call?"

"Last life."

The smile dropped from Arthur's face. "What?"

"Her nightmare was of my… curse wearing off. Apparently, this is the last reincarnation. She saw me with gray hair, too. I _have_ felt older recently…"

"Wait," said Arthur, walking over to the couch and dropping into it, sweaty clothes and all. "We… we won't get reborn anymore? At all? So… what'll happen?"

"I don't know, I've never died before," said Merlin with a shrug. "Whatever happens to normal people."

Arthur sighed. "Well, that sucks."

"It might be nice," said Merlin comfortingly. "You still have a good seventy or eighty years left anyway."

"Unless we all die young, like last life."

"That was your own fault," reprimanded Merlin. Some lives were better than others. Merlin hadn't aged through a single one of them, and he noticed that everyone seemed to change together. There had been the life where everyone had been really religious, which had been nice since no one really got in that much trouble. Of course there were still some problems—Gwen had nearly joined a cult until they brought her to her senses, and everyone had quite a time convincing Lancelot that just because he was Catholic didn't mean he had to own enough candles to burn down his house. And Gwaine… Gwaine and religion didn't mix well. After remembering their old lives (everyone remembered in their late teenage years or their twenties that life), quite a few of the Knights of the Round Table had a huge faith crisis, until Merlin explained to them that their religions weren't necessarily _wrong; _the reincarnated group were just the exceptions because of Merlin's curse. Overall, that life hadn't been so bad.

The previous life, though… Oh, that had been a _nightmare_. Merlin liked to believe that Arthur was always just a Jerk with a Heart of Gold (an expression he found on the internet), but sometimes that heart of gold was buried deep. Very, very deep. Last life, Uther had been rich but obsessed with his job. Gorlois had lived longer (he usually died early, but sometimes he made it into Morgana's teen years or even her twenties), so Arthur did not have her influence. Ygraine had died early. Arthur turned out more Jerk and less Gold. All of them had been rather mean actually. Arthur got into drugs, to name one bad thing, with his cronies following him as always. Almost the entire lot remembered just to be killed the next week in a drunk-driving accident. (When Gwaine was reborn, Merlin made sure to have a very serious talk with him on the subject.) Merlin had been traumatized. More so than he usually was after they began dying off.

The lives had been good, bad, and everywhere in between, and in a bunch of different countries. (The whole group had gotten very involved in the French Revolution, and Merlin would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the life where they ended up as spies for opposing countries. It was very exciting, and Merlin had written one of his novels on Arthur and Gwen's star-crossed romance of that life. The end of that life hadn't been fun at all, though.) Merlin had trekked around the world searching them out, from Arabia to Australia. They were Americans this generation, which was fine. Merlin had nothing against America, and he rather enjoyed the generations spent there. Still, England was always his favorite. The nearer to Camelot, the better.

Arthur, still sitting on the couch, sighed, which dragged Merlin back to the present. "I think you like the prospect of dying," he accused. "It's not that great, trust me."

"Neither is living a thousand years," said Merlin. In truth, he'd thought dying sounded rather attractive ever since Nimueh put the curse on him and his friends as a bit of petty revenge. "Plus, the after-part might be fun, right?"

"Maybe," said Arthur. He didn't practice a religion this life. "Should I inform Lancelot and Gwaine when I see them that this is… you know, _it_?"

"I'll tell them. Percival, too."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Oh, are we going to meet Percival soon?"

"I saw him in the store yesterday," Merlin told Arthur, rubbing his hand across his short hair. "I guess we'll meet him soon."

"Oh, good." Arthur grinned. "It's always fun when he remembers."

"Better than when Lancelot remembers," muttered Merlin. Arthur winced. That was the truth. Lance was rather… high strung… most of the lives. This life, most of the boys (Arthur, Leon, Lancelot, Gwaine, etc.) remembered their previous lives when entering college , a few years ago, not too long after Merlin introduced himself to them. It had not been pretty.

Arthur got too his feet as Merlin spoke again, "Don't worry, Arthur," he said. "It won't be as bad as you think. It's just dying. Everyone does it. And it's still a long way away."

Arthur shrugged. "It still kind of blows my mind, though. I got so used to there being… more." He shook his head. "Well, I stink, and I have plans, I'm going to shower. Tell Lancelot and Gwaine I say hey when you see them."

"Who are you going out with?"

Arthur rolled his eyes but smiled. "Amy."

Merlin looked reproachful, and Arthur groaned.

"Please, Merlin, don't… It's only the first date. I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Just because you haven't met Guinevere yet this life… Just… don't get too attached to this girl, Arthur. You don't want to break her heart when you meet Gwen. It might be very soon, too."

"It's just one date, _Mer_lin."

"And don't mess around. Gwen won't be happy…"

"Gwen 'messed around' last life," pointed out Arthur, but he didn't really mean it. He was pretty responsible this life, having used up enough recklessness for five men last time.

"And Arthur…"

"What is it, Merlin?" Arthur gave him an exasperated look. "Can I just go take a shower, alright? You're turning into my mother more and more." Ygraine still lived this reincarnation.

Merlin couldn't help smiling. "I was just going to tell you to enjoy yourself. The new restaurant a couple of streets down is very good, if you want to take her there."

Arthur blinked.

"I'll show myself out then," said Merlin, and turned to leave as one of Arthur's cushions slammed into the back of his head. He laughed and threw it back before skipping out of the room and out of reach. Life to life, that throwing things bit never got old…

**A/N: I usually don't like reincarnation fics, but I decided, what the heck, I may as well write one. It was kind of fun. And if anyone is wondering about the candle comment… I'm Catholic myself, so I thought it would be funny, since our churches do have a lot of candles. So, anyway, I know it was short, and no, I'm not going to continue it. I'm not really sure how I feel about the story, so if you would review and tell me if it's any good… that would be nice. **

**And who else thinks a spy story with star-crossed-enemy/lover Arwen would be epic? Sigh...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I've been talked into it. So, after this, there will be two more chapters. Neither one will follow this shot quite as closely as this one does the first, but they will all be about the "last life." And they shouldn't be very long, and they should be put up here pretty quickly. Happy?**

Merlin didn't need Morgana's innate powers to tell him what was going to happen.

He waited until Arthur had been gone about an hour before he went back into his apartment. But this time, he brought food with him. He stopped at the store for sandwich makings and bread, seeing as Arthur never had _anything_ in that apartment. He made a sandwich, sat on the couch, checked the clock, and waited.

Thanks to the fact that Merlin was over a thousand years old and only starting to age, a few hours of waiting didn't seem long at all. He was no more impatient at midnight (which was when Arthur came in) than he was when he first sat down.

"Back already, Arthur?" He looked up at the sound of the door slamming. "Oh, Arthur. I knew you liked salad, but that's ridiculous."

"Shut up, _Mer_lin."

Merlin laughed and got to his feet. "Salad dressing everywhere… I like that shirt!" It reminded him of the one Arthur was forever misplacing and blaming him for losing their first life.

Arthur sent him an irate look. "I got most of the lettuce out of my clothes," he said, "but the oil won't come out."

"We'll get it out. So… did Amy or Gwen throw it on you, or did you just decide to go jumping into leaf piles?"

Arthur blinked, his head jerking up in surprise. "You _knew_?"

"I did," Merlin said without remorse. "Now tell me what happened!"

"I didn't even get dinner yet," Arthur said, angry and determined not to tell Merlin for as long as possible. "Let me eat."

In less than thirty seconds, Merlin had Arthur sitting on the couch – regardless of oiliness – with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his hand, silently blessing the Earl who made these wonders up.

"Tell me now," he threatened, "or I'll write this story into one of my books again."

Arthur blanched and then glared sullenly, but his anger looked put-on to Merlin, who ignored it. Arthur was still… uncomfortable… with the spy love story, especially considering that this life, it had been one of his mother's favorite books. "The hero reminds me of you," she'd told him fondly, ruffling his hair. Back then he hadn't thought anything of it. Now it was creepy.

He'd often remarked to Merlin when his gaze fell on the book, "Did you really have to include the ending? You have no idea how my mother cried over that ending."

"It was lifetimes ago, Arthur, get over it," Merlin would say, then pronounce, "It was respectful of the dead. Besides, it needed a realistic ending."

Arthur wouldn't risk that kind of novel happening again.

"Amy threw it on me. And I paid for the salad, too."

Merlin chuckled, sitting down on the floor facing Arthur with his legs crossed so he could better enjoy the story. "Well?"

"We showed up at the restaurant," said Arthur, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees. "And everything was fine. She looked good—She's the blonde with the long legs, by the way," he said for Merlin's sake, in case the man had forgotten.

"I remember," Merlin assured him.

"And we were just talking easily about nothing… She ordered a salad. I ordered pasta. And before I took the first bite, I looked up." He put his head in his hand in what seemed like despair.

"I can guess who you saw."

"Of course you can, you're the warlock. But you could have warned _me_; I don't suppose it _occurred_to you." Arthur shook his head and, mindful of an unwritten story with his name on it, continued. "She was eating dinner with her brother. And she was looking at me." He took several bites of his sandwich.

Merlin knew that Arthur never could resist Gwen's gaze in any reincarnation.

"I knew right away it was them."

"And I bet she knew right away it was you," Merlin said, and then prodded, "And then she saw Amy…?"

"You know, she's not always as sweet and shy as she was that first life," Arthur told him. "She's… modern."

"Was she angry?"

"Not exactly," said Arthur, fidgeting. "But she got up and said hi. And I was just surprised to see her, so…"

Merlin knew his best friend. "So you couldn't stop staring at her, and Amy noticed?"

Arthur nodded miserably, pouting slightly. "I think she overreacted slightly, though."

"I'd say so," agreed Merlin, idly picking up a piece of lettuce that had wedged itself into Arthur's collar.

"And _after _she threw it on me, she insisted she had a _sick headache _and wanted to be taken home."

"And of course the entire place was staring. How awkward." Merlin was grinning so hard his cheeks had doubled in size.

"Oh," he growled. "It gets worse. When Elyan saw the situation…"

"… He acted like the knight he is and made it worse," Merlin finished.

"Stop interrupting! Which of us is telling the story?"

"Sorry," he lied.

Arthur sighed and kept going. Now he was grinding his words through his teeth. "He took the car keys and _left her without a ride. _Gwen caught a ride with us instead. She needed someone to take her home. I'll kill him," Arthur swore. He nearly smashed the remains of his PB&J in his fist.

"A car ride with two chilly females, the once-girlfriend and once and future wife. That sounds… frankly, hilarious."

"It'll kill him."

"Did they fight, yell at you, or just act like ice statues?"

"A little of all of those things… And the entire time I was covered in salad. And it was raining!" Arthur finished his story hotly, throwing his hands up as though the world was really just too cruel and mean for him to try and reason with. And then he finished off his sandwich.

"And…?" Merlin smiled, expecting the last part, knowing it was coming. It was what he'd been waiting for.

Arthur conceded, "And we've got a date Friday night." He couldn't quite stop the slightly full-of-himself smile that came to the surface then, proving that he saw the good side of it too.

Merlin threw back his head and crowed so triumphantly anyone would have thought _he_ was the one who'd just gotten a first date with his future wife. But he just couldn't keep it in.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur and Gwaine were sitting on the couch… Well, Arthur was sitting; Gwaine was _sprawled_. Lancelot was standing off to the side, trying not to notice that Gwen had decided against the seat he had offered her and was instead on the floor, leaning against Arthur's legs. (He tried not to notice her as a rule, since Arthur and Elyan would kill him if there was a repeat of _that_ episode. Actually, one life very nearly did.) Elyan was in the kitchenette, eating whatever he got his hands on.

"Will he be here soon?" asked Elyan, stuffing a piece of a banana in his mouth. "I've got studying to be doing."

"Isn't waiting for a reincarnated knight of Arthurian legend who you haven't seen in a lifetime more important?" asked Gwaine.

"My professor doesn't accept that excuse, sorry," replied Elyan coldly. "And I notice Leon and the rest aren't here."

"Stop complaining; I promise you're going to pass that test," interrupted Morgana, coming out of the bathroom and nearly throwing herself into a chair. Gwaine's and Elyan's eyes followed her, as men's eyes tended to do.

"Really?" asked Elyan with some surprise.

"Yes," she said. "Just study when you get home."

Elyan watched her with narrowed eyes now. "Are you just saying that to get me to be quiet, or did you see some kind of…?"

She smiled in her sugary sweet way, always tinged with sarcasm, but didn't answer. No one else got involved. As long as it kept Elyan from expressing his displeasure.

Secretly everyone was getting impatient, though, and wondered when Merlin would come back with Percival, who had finally remembered everything and was going to meet the rest of his comrades and once-and-future friends. They all knew how it would happen, just like it always did. He probably had his own group of friends (they all had), but then when he remembered and met the knights… His friends would be wondering why he suddenly seemed so disinterested in hanging out with them and why he spent more and more time with Arthur's group. They might try to hold onto him, or they might try to hang out with some of the other group too, but after a while they'd realize that the Percival they knew now wasn't the same as he had been. It happened to Gwen, Elyan, Leon… to just about all of them who didn't already know each other when they remembered. Even Morgana to some extent.

"It's a little hard nowadays to be really good friends with someone who hasn't been through World Wars with you," as Leon had put it.

Elyan seemed ready to keep asking Morgana, and he might have, but then Merlin threw the door open and came in.

Arthur looked up. "Merlin? Where's Percival? Isn't he here?"

"Don't tell me he couldn't come!" said Gwaine, looking at Elyan with a slight smile.

"Oh, he's here," Merlin said, shifting slightly. "He's right outside. Um… before he comes in, though…" He scratched his head. "You know how no one ever really looks exactly alike every life… like, everyone's much taller?" Indeed, they had all grown since the Middle Ages, and even Merlin was taller now—he'd used magic to do it.

"What, is Percival a ninety pound weakling or something? Why isn't he coming in?" asked Arthur impatiently.

"No, no, I just thought I should prepare you… just, don't laugh, okay? It's not that funny." Merlin smiled slightly, as though he actually did think it was slightly funny, and then ducked out the room.

"What was that all about?" asked Gwen from someplace by Arthur's feet.

"I bet he's a woman or something this life," said Gwaine with a grin. It hadn't happened to anyone yet, but he was still waiting.

Merlin walked in again, and this time Percival was with him. There was no mistaking him; they knew at once that he was the same person as the large, light-skinned man with short blondish brown hair and light eyes. They could tell.

They could also see what Merlin meant about not laughing.

Arthur took the Lord's name in vain, mouth dropping. Gwaine bit his lip, trying to explode. Gwen tried in vain to swallow a giggle. Elyan dropped the rest of the banana. Morgana sat up in her chair and stared.

Percival stood in the doorway looking resigned but slightly amused.

The entire room seemed frozen by collective shock, silencing their voices. Merlin glared at the lot of them disapprovingly, but they couldn't stop because they weren't doing it on purpose for once.

Surprisingly, it was Lancelot who said what everyone was thinking and broke the spell, for once forgetting that he was the tactful one.

"You're a Mexican!"

And indeed he was. Somehow, some way, by some cosmic joke of whatever deity was to be believed in, Percival had ended up as a Mexican this life. A dark-skinned, dark-eyed, tall, and very handsome Mexican. Even Morgana was struggling with the urge to walk up to him and place a sombrero on his head.

Now everyone tried very hard to put friendly smiles on their face and ignore the fact that their good friend had switched nationalities to one that was not the same as the rest of theirs. It was better than the time they'd all been Chinese, and _that_ had been funny enough when they remembered that Gwen and Elyan had traded black skin, and the rest of them had lost their blue eyes or light hair or whatever they no longer had. But this time, they all looked like the first life…

Except Percival was Mexican.

But they had to ignore that and act as usual.

Percival sighed. "_Sigue adelante y reír, chicos_. Go ahead and laugh."

And just like that, whatever invisible restraint they had on themselves dissolved. Gwaine fell off the couch and began to helpless beat at the floor, laughing like a maniac. Lancelot abruptly sat on the floor and put his head in his hands, cracking up. Gwen was convulsing in giggles, unable to stop herself, jostling Arthur's body, which she was still leaning on. Not that Arthur noticed, because his head was back against the sofa and he was laughing that airy, breathless laugh of his. Elyan was leaning against the refrigerator, laughing a laugh that was probably very embarrassing for a man. Morgana had her head in a cushion and was trying to hide the uproarious laughter coming out of her and making her eyes run over with water.

"He speaks Spanish!" Arthur gasped, which set them all off again.

Percival grinned and shook his head.

Merlin sighed with a long-suffering air. _Honestly_. But he couldn't quite keep his own chuckles back.

**A/N: Mexican!Percival. Okay, I'm sorry for anyone who thought that was totally unfunny and very, very pointless. I couldn't resist. I think we need a Mexican!Percival. Last chapter is the last one and will be up soon. And it won't be so pointless.**

**OH! And the Spanish is probably wrong. I don't speak Spanish, sorry, and I got it from a friend of mine, who I think got it from the internet, and you know how it is… **


	4. Chapter 4

A fireball slammed into a shelf near Arthur's head.

"Oh," he said to himself in a high-pitched voice as he dropped to the ground. "'I'll be good this life, I promise. I won't try to kill you again, really; I've learned my lesson!' Sure."

Arthur could feel the heat given off by whatever was burning above him… Was that flour? He wanted to believe it was a shot in the dark, but he was afraid Morgana might know his position, so he got to his knees and crawled unseeingly across the hard, cold floor, trying not to ram into anything.

Yeah, she'd promised. But one boyfriend ran off on her because he thought her magic made her a freak… And suddenly it was all "No one understands me! No one understands my magic! This is all your fault for getting us cursed, Merlin! You poisoned me that first life, and you, Arthur, you stole my throne! I can't ever be happy any of these lives and _it's all. Your. Fault_!"

Arthur understood that she was going through heartbreak right now. _But for heaven's sake, she's mentally unstable! _

What was that therapist getting paid for, anyway?

At least this wasn't the worst possible place for a showdown. It was better than his apartment. _Not much better, mind you, _he thought as he looked around aisle of the friendly neighborhood Wal-Mart. _But better. _

Arthur had been walking down the street to his car with Gwen, just heading from the restaurant to the party. Gwaine and Leon were catching a ride with them, but Arthur and Gwen had wanted to eat alone, so they were waiting by the car. Suddenly Merlin had appeared out of nowhere, running down the street like the hounds of hell were after him. (Knowing him, Arthur guessed it was possible and got ready for a fight.)

"Run!" Merlin screamed at them.

"What…?" Gwen gasped and pulled Arthur's jacket tighter about herself.

"It's Morgana!" he cried, and a blast of light nearly took his head off. Turning around, he sent another spell back at her, but Arthur knew without asking that it wasn't deadly. It missed anyway.

Of course Gwaine and Leon had heard the yelling at the explosive sound of uncontrollable magic, so they too came running… And then all five of them were skidding on the slick concrete, fleeing for their lives. They'd probably have been exterminated right there on the street if they hadn't run past the Wal-Mart and decided to take cover.

Arthur broke the glass of the door with one of the pieces of wood they were selling outside and brute strength. Merlin sent back some spells at Morgana to keep her from killing them while they stood there. Leon made sure everyone got inside, and then followed just as Arthur broke the _second _door and cursed the way this Wal-Mart was built. Some kind of alarm went off, but Arthur couldn't find it in him to care.

Of course Morgana had followed them. And they'd all run into the store… In opposite directions. Morgana hadn't found him, but from the sound of the screaming, she'd caught up to someone… Leon.

Arthur cursed and listened for the scream that meant she'd killed the once-knight and ended his last life, but instead all he heard was a crash and an enraged yell from Morgana.

And that's when the random fireball throwing had begun.

Scurrying on his knees down the aisle, he rammed into someone's shin and muffled a cry of pain. A body fell to the ground but whoever it was caught himself.

"Who's that?" Gwaine's voice came through the shadow.

"Me," replied Arthur. "What happened to Leon?"

"He got away; I threw a TV at her. Morgana?"

"She's back the way I came from now, I think."

"Oh, you mean where the cereal is beginning to burn?"

Arthur turned around and saw the light beginning to erase the darkness around him. He could see the outline of Gwaine's face now. "Yeah, back there."

"What now?" asked Gwaine. "I think I see her."

"Merlin needs to get here and get his act together!" Arthur hissed. He didn't wish death upon his half-sister, but he sure wouldn't mind a bit of incapacitation. He saw her too, his father's other child, wearing a short dress that could have been any color but looked black, her hair down, her face in shadow, and her hands and eyes alight.

She saw them too, Arthur was sure of it.

He stood up, and beside him Gwaine did the same. He was ready to run or fight.

_I'm going to get killed here in the middle of Wal-Mart! In the grains section! In the dark! _

How could that be done with dignity?

Suddenly the lights all over the large store went on, revealing all that had been hidden. The alarm stopped, for which Arthur was thankful, because he was getting a headache. Those things were probably Merlin's doing.

Morgana smirked in that way she only could when she was evil. He recognized the look so well. She'd sent it his way as he walked up to the noose that one life, when Merlin had saved him. When she'd crashed his car. When they'd dragged Arthur, the enemy spy, away as he kicked and screamed.

All of those incidents were lifetimes ago, so they were forgivable. But not forgettable, not when she was standing ten feet in front of him, ready to set him on fire, while she yelled about how the world mistreated her.

She raised her hand. _"Byrne."_ A fireball began to gather in her hand, growing with size and heat, the flames at the top dancing about eagerly. Arthur bent his knees and prepared to jump out of the way as fast as he could.

"Arthur!"

He shouldn't have, but he glanced back. Gwen was at the very end of the aisle, staring at him with horror.

Morgana drew back like a baseball pitcher, ready to throw.

"_Morgana, stop!" _

For some reason, she did. She paused as Merlin ran into view, skidding to a halt beside her. He didn't look ready to battle, Arthur noticed nervously.

"Come to watch or fight, Merlin?" she sneered at him, even as the fire died in her hand. Her pose was defensive, but that could change in an instant.

"Neither," he said. "I know how you feel, Morgana. I know it hurts. But you can't take that out on us."

She glared at him. "I hate you," she told him, but even she noticed her voice shook.

Merlin shook his head. "Really, Morgana? I think you used up the last of that hate lifetimes ago, don't you?"

"I… No…" She didn't look sure, but she hadn't backed down yet either. Arthur, Gwaine, and Gwen just watched, not knowing where Merlin was going with this.

"I know you feel like it's your destiny, Morgana, like you don't know what else to do… But trust me, you don't have to hate us still. You can forgive."

She looked like she might start crying. "It's your fault I couldn't have just died like people are supposed to!" she told him. "I don't belong in this age!"

He surveyed her with pity. "I don't suppose you do. None of us do, really. But still, Morgana, it is the last life, isn't it? Let's not fill it full of regrets. Let's just… try to do it right this time."

"I am doing it right!" she protested. She sounded like a sulking child – albeit a very dangerous one – and she knew it.

Merlin sighed. "Well, I'm not."

And then he did what it was fair to say no one saw coming. Not Arthur, not Morgana… He probably even shocked the security cameras that might have been on them.

He took a few steps closer, knelt on one knee, and looked up at Morgana.

"It's too short notice for a ring," he told her. "But while I'm trying to rid myself of all past regrets, I might as well tell you that I always regretted the way things went down with… us."

"Us?" she repeated, shocked, her face as pale and still as the moon.

Merlin grinned sheepishly. "Since there never really was an us, I guess that's something to be regretful of. So, Morgana, how about it? We can not belong together. You want to accept that destiny is fulfilled and we can make our own choices now?"

She stared at him, opened her mouth, shut it. Just stared.

He swallowed. "Are you going to marry me, or are you going to blast me with a fireball?"

Arthur was sure that she was about to turn his best friend into a pile of ashes. She wasn't interested in Merlin. She wanted to kill them for what her other boyfriend did to her. Whatever Merlin's plan was, it wouldn't work!

But she didn't kill him.

She stared at him a little longer, her eyes as blank and empty as her face. And then her jaw began to shake. Her beautiful greenish eyes began to fill. "I just tried to kill you," she whispered.

"We've known each other too long to hold petty grudges," he told her with a tiny smile. "If you want, we can forget that ever happened."

A half-smile appeared on her face. "I think I'd like that." And then, to everyone's shock, she threw her arms about Merlin's neck.

"Is that a yes?" he asked as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Yes!"

Arthur barely registered that Gwaine was standing next to him grinning, or that his own mouth was hanging open, or that Gwen had come up to him. He was watching what was happening before him.

Sirens pierced the air.

Merlin looked up. "We should get out of here."

Gwaine looked around. "What if they caught all this on tape?"

"I'll wipe any tapes in here," he told them, getting to his feet and helping his new fiancé up. "Head towards the back, before they get here, quickly!" He was smiling, but still he looked all-business. He held Morgana's hand as he spoke, and she let him, still trying not to cry.

Just then Leon jogged up, looking around in bewilderment at the not-murderous Morgana and the lights and the sound of sirens. "What did I miss?" he asked.

**A/N: Okay, that's the end. Yeah, maybe it's impossible, but whatever. I'm not a fan of redeemable!Morgana, but at this point she's mostly evil out of habit. Staying evil for the whole lifetime would be tiring, yes? Oh, I hope you enjoyed, and please review one last time! Thank you, readers! **


End file.
